


Nerves to calm

by TheBoyStyles



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyStyles/pseuds/TheBoyStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry joins louis the day before his mums wedding. Louis is so nervous about his best mans speech  and harry knows exactly how to calm those nerves and distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves to calm

It was a long drive up to Pontefract but there was no way he would rather be anywhere then there this weekend. Twitter had been buzzing ever since they had finished the European leg of the tour. Wondering when he would jet off to LA and it had secretly made him chuckle knowing he was staying out in the UK for very good reasons.  
Harry arrived late on Friday night and checked in to his room at Wentbridgeworth House Hotel after a quick chat with Stan in the bar. Stan told him that Louis' driving day at Mercedes Benz world had worn him out and that he'd gone upstairs to bed at 9pm. Harry didn't say anything but he knew Louis. He knew he wouldn't go to sleep that early. He also knew that more than likely he would have spent hours lying on the hotel bed going over his best mans speech in great detail. Louis hadn't revealed any of the content to Louis but anyone that knew Louis well knew it would be an epic speech.  
When he got in to his room Harry dropped his bags to the floor and reached for the phone by the side of the bed. He dialled Louis' room hoping he would still be up. Harry was disappointed when no one answered but was also happy that Louis would have finally managed to fall asleep after torturing himself about the quality of his speech.  
The next morning there was a knock on the door. Harry took a while to register the knocking but when the knocking became more urgent he stepped out of bed and walked to the door. As he opened it a familiar voice exclaimed "Bloody hell Haz! Now that's my kind of wake up call". Two things hit Harry there and then. Louis was at his door with breakfast for two and he had got out of bed without thinking and was completely naked. Harry quickly ushered Louis inside hoping they hadn't got caught on hotel CCTV. The last thing they needed was to have to waste more money keeping their romance out of the papers.  
"Don't get dressed on my account Haz but eating a fry up naked seems like an extreme sport. Not sure I'd risk it" Louis laughed. Harry knew he was right and he quickly threw on one of the robes provided by the hotel. "Can you believe the weather today?" Louis asked. Harry walked up to the curtains and peeked outside. It was grey, wet and it almost felt a little chilly. After the week of hot weather they'd had this was very unseasonal. A day for staying in Harry thought.  
After they finished breakfast Louis laid down on the bed and held out his hand for Harry to join him. "I've missed you so much Lou" Harry softly whispered in Louis' ear whilst spooning him on the great big fluffy kingsize bed. Louis turned around and now faced Harry. Harry could tell from his eyes that he wasn't himself. "You're nervous aren't you babe? You know you have no reason to be." Harry reassured Louis. But Louis wasn't so easily assured. He had been writing this speech for god knows how long and the more he chopped and changed it the more he regretted making the changes. He knew he should have just gone with his first draft and left it alone. He wanted to do well for his mum and Dan and he wanted to impress Harry. More than anything he wanted Harry to be proud of him tomorrow. What Harry didn't need to know was that Louis saw tomorrow's events as a dry run for their wedding. Louis has so much of it planned already and it all has to be perfect.  
They lie on the bed staring at eachother for what feels like hours. Just being able to look in to Harry's eyes calms Louis down. At some point they must have fallen asleep as Harry wakes with a sudden jolt. He glances over at the alarm clock. 3pm.... Wait 3pm !???! They had just wasted a whole morning just being close and sleeping. Harry gently nudges Louis awake. Louis lift his head. His hair all messed up and a little dribble running out of the side of his mouth. "Huh, what?!? Haz where are we" Louis says looking confused. "Shhhhh it's alright boobear. We're in my hotel room. We've been asleep for a few hours" Harry calmly says.  
Both groggy from their daytime snooze and seeing that the weather is still awful outside, they decide to stay in for the rest of the day. Harry suggest they get some old movies sent up and then goes to light the open fire in the living room area of his suite. Louis agrees to the movie marathon but only on the premise that they can pig out and get pizza. So while Harry is lighting the fire Louis orders in some takeaway. Once both the DVDs and the takeaway have arrived they make them selves comfy on the sofa. Legs tangled and pizza boxes resting on their laps. After they've finished the food and their second movie Harry suddenly gets up. "I brought something with me for you Lou" he says walking over to his bag. Harry pulls out three beautiful silk scarves. "Thanks Haz but they're really more your kinda style" Louis says a little amused. But wearing them around his neck was not what Harry had in mind. Before setting of Harry had rung the hotel and requested one of the rooms with a four poster bed. Harry knew Louis needed to relax and he knew one fail safe way to do so. Harry wanted to make Louis feel good and come undone and forget all about what tomorrow had in store.  
"Not quite why I brought them babe" Harry said with a slight smirk on his face. Louis nearly spat out the last of his drink as he realised what Harry had in mind. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and led him to the big four poster in the bedroom. "Lie down for me babe. Today is about getting you to relax and I'm going to do just that" Harry gently said. Louis intuitively offered Harry his wrists. Two of the scarves were used to tie his wrists to the posts at the head of the bed. The other one was used to blindfold him. Louis felt utterly helpless and this turned him on a lot. Still just in his pyjama shorts from the night before and nothing else, there wasn't much left to remove for Harry. He gently slid the shorts down Louis' legs making sure his fingers lightly trailed over his skin as he went. Louis' cock was so hard and Harry didn't waste a moment once it was set free to cover it with his mouth. He licked finely up Louis' shaft and teased Louis by flicking his tongue across the slit of his head. Louis barely had time to breathe as Harry continued his oral assault and sucked on Louis' balls while pumping his hand up and down Louis' shaft. Louis was tugging at his restraints. All he wanted was to touch Harry. To take of this damn blindfold and drink in the sight of Harry devouring his cock. Harry at the same time was incredibly aroused by the sight of Louis helpless and tied on his bed. He felt selfish for being so turned on. After all this was supposed to be Louis' treat. He went back to concentrating on sucking him off and soon Louis was writing under Harry. The uncontrollable bucking of his hips at times forcing his cock so far down Harry's throat that it made Harry gag. The noise this created was enough to have Louis on the edge of orgasm. When Harry suddenly adds two fingers in to the mix and find Louis' prostate the game is over. After hitting his prostrate for the third time Louis' thighs tense up and he shoots his cum down the back of Harry's throat. Harry makes sure he cleans up his mess and keeps Louis in his mouth till he is done and then licks him clean. Harry trails kisses up Louis' torso until he reaches his lips. A gentle peck and he undoes the blindfold. Louis blinks a few times adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room and with a dazed look on his face he smiles at Harry. "I love how good you can make me feel. You are my home. My calm haven. I would wish everyone in their lifetime can find their Harry, cos everyone deserves that opportunity" Louis dreamily says. Harry looks at Louis. His beautiful boy lying on the bed looking so beautiful in his post orgasm haze and says "You know what Lou. Words like that would make a perfect wedding speech".


End file.
